


the hearth to your fire

by strawberriez8800



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriez8800/pseuds/strawberriez8800
Summary: Asami liked to cuddle with Korra. The problem was—Naga did, too.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 4
Kudos: 304





	the hearth to your fire

**Author's Note:**

> Set post-series!

Asami liked to cuddle.

Specifically, she liked to cuddle with Korra, which wouldn’t be an issue in and of itself, but Naga _also_ liked to cuddle with Korra and had a very apparent disdain for anyone else with the same idea.

Let it be known there was no friendly spirit of competition in this scenario, only possession and a low growl from Naga that said—“Korra is _mine_.”

So, that was Asami’s most pressing problem at present, which, in the grand scheme of things, wasn’t that bad, but she missed Korra. Terribly.

It was happening tonight again; Korra had just returned to Republic City after weeks of being away at the Southern Water Tribe, and for the past few days all Asami had been thinking of were all the ways she would show Korra how much she’d _missed_ her, how much she’d missed the feeling of Korra’s kisses and touches and hot breaths fanning across Asami’s throat—god, Korra was finally giving her all of this and more, running her fingers through Asami's hair as she planted kisses both shallow and deep down Asami's chest, supple lips meandering down her stomach. 

There was a little laugh from the back of Korra's throat as Asami rasped out an embarrassingly pleading "hurry up" to the way Korra's wanting mouth hovered above her cunt, kissed the skin of her thighs, held Asami at the precipice with her tongue as Korra traced soft circles on the skin just above her clit. 

Asami was achingly wet; it'd been too damned long since she'd felt Korra's mouth and tongue and breath on her and she wanted, needed it _now._

"Okay, okay," Korra said, giggling to herself, when Asami let out another impatient groan. "It's just—I love watching you like this. Wanting me. Missing me."

"Korra, please." 

Thankfully, Korra released Asami from her relentless teasing and went down on her, wholly and completely and fuck it was amazing, better than anything Asami could've dreamt up in Korra's absence and Asami wanted this to last forever and another day.

By the end of it, they lay spent beside each other, sweat-slicked and tangled in a mess of limbs and hair and the smear of come. Too tired to even clean up, Korra pulled the comforter over them—sheets would need to be washed tomorrow, but that was tomorrow's problem. 

Asami was just about to let her head rest on Korra's chest and lose herself to post-coital bliss when Naga's head popped up on the edge of the bed—when had she gotten into the room? She gave Korra a generous kiss and Korra laughed, and Asami tried to keep the disappointment at bay, because Naga, well, she'd had Korra all to herself for weeks at the South Pole, and Asami hadn't. 

"Asami, what's wrong?" Korra asked softly, petting Naga along her back, who'd basically taken up half of the bed on Korra's side by now.

It was just—it would feel pretty ridiculous, to be complaining about not receiving enough cuddles because of Korra's polar bear dog.

Still.

Asami had her needs and perhaps it was time she voiced them…

"Nothing," she said, reflexively, "no, actually, there's something." 

Korra propped herself up on an elbow, watching Asami with her blue, blue eyes. She was so beautiful. 

"It's just...I miss you, Korra."

Staring at Asami in confusion, Korra said, "Miss? Present tense? But I'm here, aren't I? And we just had the best sex ever," she said cheekily, and gave Asami a quick peck on the lips. 

"Yeah, but." This was harder than Asami had thought. "I like what comes _after_ too. After sex. I want to cuddle. But Naga…" Asami could feel her cheeks burning a red hot in the dark. Goodness, this was silly. "Actually, you know what, don't worry. It's stupid. Let's just go to bed, Korra." She turned her back towards Korra, and maybe if she squeezed her eyes shut tightly enough she could pretend she'd never brought this up at all. 

"No, wait," Korra said, the mattress dipping as she sat upright. "I want to make you happy, Asami. You know that. And if there's something annoying you that I can fix, you bet I'm gonna fix it, yeah?"

"Okay," Asami said quietly. She kept her eyes closed and back turned, not wanting Korra to see her face out of sheer embarrassment.

Asami could hear Korra talking softly to Naga beside her, not quite parsing the words. Naga whined at her, and after a little more of what sounded like coaxing, Naga left the room. 

Korra inched closer to Asami until she was pressed up along Asami's back, and she slung an arm lazily around Asami's waist, pulled her closer until Asami nestled warmly against her. 

"Better?" Korra hummed into Asami's hair. 

Asami held Korra's hand, the one on her waist, and gave it a long, tight squeeze. "I hope Naga won't hate me now."

Laughing lightly, Korra said, "Oh, she'll be fine. She's had her fair share of cuddles to last her the rest of the week at least. In any case, maybe it's time she learns some boundaries, hey." She pressed a gentle kiss to the back of Asami's shoulder. 

"Yeah," Asami whispered, smiling now, because she loved Korra. So much. "Thanks, Korra. This means a lot."

"Goodnight," Korra said, face still lost in Asami's hair, but her voice was quieter, ebbing into sleep.

"Goodnight. I love you."

There was a mumble from Korra, which Asami couldn't quite make out, but she didn't need to. 


End file.
